


Thursday nights and black curls

by sleeplesskeiji



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi overthinks stuff, Konoha comforts him, M/M, Not Beta Read, TW: Panic Attacks, comfort writing, konoaka brainrot still going strong, theyre also in college btw, theyre boyfriends AND roommates, tw: anxiety attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeplesskeiji/pseuds/sleeplesskeiji
Summary: Thursday nights were usually pretty calm; Konoha would work on his group projects and Akaashi would latch onto him as soon as he returned home. Tonight was different though.or; Akaashi has an anxiety attack and Konoha tries his best to comfort him
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Konoha Akinori
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Thursday nights and black curls

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 3 am in one sitting so it might be kinda all over the place. I honestly just wrote it because i wanted to see more of Konoha comforting Akaashi, hope u enjoy :))
> 
> TW: anxiety attacks

One of Konoha’s favorite things about the apartment he and Akaashi shared was its size. It was a small studio apartment and It was just perfect. Small wasn’t the right word for it though. It was tiny, yes, but not oppressive. It was cozy and just big enough for the two of them to freely walk around. There was also more than enough space to dance in the kitchen which was gladly taken use of. More often than not, one would take the other’s hand and spin them around like a badly improvised waltz type of dance. 

Another thing Konoha loved about the apartment was the sunlight that would light up the whole room. Often times, the two could be found in their bedroom, where they watched the clouds drift by as the sun set. Their bedroom had the biggest window in the apartment and sometimes the morning light would peak through the curtains, giving a soft glow to Akaashi’s smooth skin. 

Tuesday’s were his favorite; Akaashi’s classes ended around the same time and they got to take the bus home together. Akaashi, being the sleep-deprived night-owl that he is, would catch some -badly needed- extra sleep by leaning on Konoha’s shoulder on their way home and Konoha got to admire his angelic boyfriend peacefully asleep. 

Thursday’s were reserved for group projects Konoha had to work on. He didn’t mind them but Akaashi would be already asleep by the time he got home again. This wasn’t necessarily a bad thing though; The younger boy would latch onto him as soon as he crawled in bed next to him. 

_”missed me much?”_

_“hmm..”_ he would hum, while konoha played with a lose curl hidden away in Akaashi’s silky, black hair. 

Tonight was different though; Konoha got home later than usual and akaashi lay in bed wide awake. 

“hey, you still up?”

A small nod came from the raven-haired boy as he followed Konoha with his eyes. The blonde took off his pants before climbing into bed next to him.

“why were you still up?”

“couldn’t sleep..”

“did something happen?”

Akaashi shrugged before nuzzling closer towards Konoha, hiding his face in the older one’s sweater. 

“wanna talk about it?”

Akaashi softly shook his head. As expected; He had never been one to talk about how he was feeling and why he was feeling it. 

“that’s fine,”

The younger boy had silently started crying, his shoulders were shaking and he let out a sob.

“it’s okay.. i’m here..”

desperately clinging onto Konoha’s sweater he let out another sob.

“look at me ‘kaashi?”

he gently lifted Akaashi’s face with his index finger. Akaashi still had his eyes shut, repressing the tears. 

Seeing the other like this made Konoha want to cry with him. He bit his lip, trying to stop it from trembling. 

“I’m right here with you.. i’m not going anywhere.. okay?”

Akaashi nodded before opening his eyes again, his breathing was unsteady and his body was still releasing small shakes. 

Konoha let his arms slowly move to Akaashi’s waist before squeezing him into a hug. 

“breathe with me? okay? breathe in...”

he slowly helped Akaashi sit up, still holding him tight. he could feel the younger one’s chest swiftly rise and fall while still clenching onto his sweater.

“ _breathe_ , Keiji...”

Akaashi took a shaky breath.

“that’s right! yeah! okay now breathe out again for me..”

Akaashi shook his head in-between tears and hiccups, coming rapidly now between gasps for air. _”can’t”_

“yes you can ‘kaashi, okay, one deep breath in-“ 

The raven-haired boy took a raspy and uneven breath in before slowly releasing the air again. 

“that’s good..”

He took another, this time steadier, breath. His grip around Konoha’s sweatshirt had loosened and his head was now resting on the older one’s shoulder. 

“okay.. and breathe out-“

Focusing on breathing was Konoha’s main goal for now. He needed to stop Akaashi from hyperventilating first before he could do anything else. 

Konoha took Akaashi’s shaky hands in his, slowly detaching his fingers from the sweater he had held in a unbelievably strong grip. He intertwined their fingers, brushing his thumb across Akaashi’s hand.

“everything is going to be fine ‘Kaashi.. promised. we just gotta breathe for now ‘kay?”

Akaashi’s breathing eventually got more controlled. It was still too fast to be labeled as steady, but they were slowly getting there.

_“i’m sorry”_

“don’t be, you have nothing to be sorry for..”

“b-but“

“no. it’s fine, trust me.”

a new wave of uncontrolled sobs left Akaashi’s mouth as Konoha softly shushed him. 

Akaashi hadn’t had a anxiety attack like this in a long time which meant he had been building up stuff ever since the last one. It was only now that he physically couldn’t handle it anymore. Konoha felt terribly guilty about it, he should’ve payed closer attention to the younger boy. If he could protect Akaashi from all the bad stuff in the world, he would. He had never met a person as kind and thoughtful as his boyfriend and it broke his heart seeing him like this.

after a rough fifteen minutes, Akaashi’s breathing was almost back to being normal again. Konoha placed his free hand on the younger boy’s cheek, wiping the tears away with his thumb.

“i’m very proud of you Keiji..”

he slowly leaned forward, planting a kiss on Akaashi’s forehead. 

“i love you”

Akaashi could only nod. He was still focusing on his breathing. He’d gotten tired and wanted nothing more than to just fall asleep while Konoha played with his hair but his brain wouldn’t let him. 

He felt sorry for Konoha; he was supposed to be asleep by now but instead, he was awake, trying to stop his boyfriend from spiraling into another panic attack. 

_I’m pathetic. I’m bothering everyone with my existence. Konoha deserves better. Why is he even here still? He could do so much better. Why is he still here wiping away my tears and making sure i’m alright?_

Akaashi felt a wave of anger coming up, _Why was Konoha still here? Was it out of pity? If it was, he should just go. I deserve to be left alone. He shouldn’t waste his time on me._

His breathing picked up again. A few tears angrily made its way over his cheek. Akaashi furrowed his brow.

“W-why are you here. Why haven’t you left yet. Why-“

“I’m not going to leave you Keiji.”

“Why not? W-why would you stay? That doesn’t make any sense.”

Konoha sighed before softly smiling.

“It does make sense ‘Kaashi. I’m staying because I care about you. I don’t want to see you cry. I’m staying because I love you and i don’t want you to be hurt.”

Akaashi looked away at the window. The curtains hadn’t been closed yet and he could see the stars lighting up the dark sky. 

“Keiji please, I would never leave you. I love you too much for that.”

He pressed the other boy against him. Letting his head rest against his shoulder. 

“Every time i wake up next to you feels like a dream. I can’t believe i’m blessed enough to be able to say that you’re really mine.”

Konoha lifted Akaashi’s hand, giving every knuckle a small kiss. His warm lips felt comforting on Akaashi’s cold skin.

“Sometimes I get this feeling of doubt.. That all of this isn’t real. That i’m just imagining things. How can someone so perfect as you end up with a person like me after all?“

Konoha softly patted the back of the raven-haired boy’s head. His curls fell loosely around his face; his hair had gotten quite long and his bangs were swooped to the outsides, framing his cheekbones perfectly. 

_“I think i’m the luckiest guy in the world with someone like you on my side.”_

a tear fell over Akaashi’s, already tear-stained, cheek. He had finally exhausted himself. 

_“I’m so tired, Akinori.”_

Konoha chuckled, _of course he was._

Akaashi shifted in Konoha’s embrace. laying himself down on his pillow. His back turned towards the blonde.

_“thank you-“_

Konoha took place next to him, letting his arm rest around the younger one’s waist. He leaned forward, gently placing a kiss on his left shoulder. 

“Everything’s gonna be just fine ‘Kaashi.. i promise.”

Akaashi turned around in Konoha’s arms. For the first time tonight, he looked him in the eyes. 

_”i love you, Akinori”_

he needed to say it before he would drift off to sleep. Even though he had his eyes already closed, he could picture the other boy smiling softly to himself. And with that image in mind, he finally fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading!! i hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
